


Danny Learns the Truth

by LaurelRose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelRose/pseuds/LaurelRose
Summary: Missing scene: Just how did Danny learn that Jon died and came back?





	Danny Learns the Truth

She stood in the door of her stateroom aboard the Balerion, helpless to do more. They carried him, frozen and stiff, hardly alive onto her bed and removed his furs. Gods, how was he still breathing? His furs crunched with ice, so stiff they were broken off him by Ser Davos and the boy Gendry. She watched, wanting to help, aching to do something *more* for him and saw the scars. Deep, vivid, terrible scars. So many...

What was it Davos had said? "he risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own..." His own life? Is that what Davos was going to say before Jon Snow stopped him? Is that what those scars were? The knife to the heart? Was Tyrion wrong about it being a flight of fancy?

She watched the men tend to the king in the North a moment longer then turned away. He was still breathing. If only she had a maester, he would know what to do. She walked away, fighting to remain calm, to remain strong. Weeping would not do anything. The army of the dead was real, so very real and her dragon, her child... oh Viseryon. She stopped, hand on the rough wood of a ladder; she had to breathe. No tears. Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of Westeros, Mother of Dragons, found herself in Balerion's galley. She heard muttering, sounds of crockery.

Ser Jorah stood at the stove, pouring steaming hot water into skins. He noticed her there, of course he did. He seemed to see everything, a trait she normally valued. He nodded to her respectfully though clearly in some haste.

"You Grace, forgive me, but I must get these to Jon Snow at once. He's nearly frozen through. He needs heat." 

She stared for a moment, then blinked. "Of course. You grew up in the North, didn't you? You know what to do now..." Her almost-question died on her lips. Jorah looked closely at her, his eyes a peircing blue even in the ship's gloom. 

He nodded. "Aye, khaleesi. He needs heat inside and out. I've ordered the cook to prepare broth for his, as soon as he wakes." He gathered the waterskins, noodded to her again. She stood aside, reaching for a skin. 

"Please Ser Jorah, let me help you. Let me help?" He handed a skin over, the red of his big hands showing her just how hot the water was. She hardly noticed. His voice was low as they returned to her stateroom. 

"He'll need new heated water every hour until his color returns. And someone to watch til he wakes, to make sure his breathing is steady. Watch his fingers. If anything turns black..." He stopped that thought. "Well, keep him warn til he wakes. We can keep watches." He turned form her but not before Danny saw the queit, deep sadness in his eyes. 

Oh my bear, she thought. I'm sorry I can't love you as you do me.

The door to the stateroom stood open, the boy Gendry just stepping through with arms full of frozen furs. He nodded to her, blue eyes dark with a worry she shared. She followed Jorah, helped Davos place the waterskins next to the unconscious man, warming him. She handed Davos the skin she carried, almost unknowing, her attention fixed on Jon. He looked like his name, he was so pale. His lips were pale and blue, his eyes shadowed. It looked like ... like Drogo after he was cursed by Miri maz Dur. Daenerys felt her breath catch. He reminded her of her sun and stars, so close to death yet still breathing. But not the same, she reminded herself. This wasn't blood magic, only bitter cold. he could still come back.

"Khaleesi." The voice was gentle, followed by a light touch on her arm. "Daenerys."

She blinked, saw her bear, her knight, looking at her with worried eyes. He had been trying to get her attention for some time. His voice was quiet, so gentle. "You should rest, Your Grace. He won't wake for hours, maybe days."

She swallowd back a sob and shook her head. "No. I'll watch with Ser Davos for a while. You rest, my bear. You've had you won ordeal." She smiled, a small smile, and gripped the hand on her arm. "And thank you for returning to me once again." His hand tightened on her arm briefly, then he went out, closing the door behind him. Davos Seaworth stood beside the bed, watching her with a frown. She gazed back, face impassive, waiting for him to speak. To her surprise he didn't, only dragged the heavy chair from the desk to sit next to his king. She watched him fuss over Jon for a while before she had to speak.

"Ser Davos, when you said that Jon Snow took a knife to the heart, you weren't indulging a flight of Northern fancy, were you?"

The words hung heavy in the air for a long moment, and not knowing what else to do, Danny sat on the edge of the bed facing Davos and the unconscious Jon. The smuggler-turned-advisor stared at her, clearly surprised. He shook his head lightly. "No, Your Grace, I'm from King's Landing. Not the North."

If her worry had been less, she may have laughed. "No, I mean-"

He actually interrupted her. "I know what you mean." He seemed to remember his manners. "Your Grace. No. It wasn't a flight of fancy. It wasn't just words." His face was grave as he looked from her to his king.

She clasped her hands tightly together to keep from touching Jon. "What was it then?" Not a question, not really. A command for information.

Davos was silent so long she almost repeated herself before he turned to fully face her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His gaze was very direct as he asked, "What do you know about the Night's Watch?"

A question she certainly did not expect. She shook her head. "They guard the Wall... from wildlings, and I suppose... the Others. They swear an oath for life..." She trailed off, not wanting to showcase her ignorance. Her lack of education often bothered her.

Davos didn't seem to notice. "Yes, they swear to serve 'until their watch is ended.' They serve until death and desertion is met with death. The North takes the Watch's vow very seriously indeed."

Danny frowned. "But wasn't he the lord commander?" Davos nodded.

"He was. The 998th Lord Commander, and now he's the King in the North."

"What happened?" It was a question this time.

Davos stared at his hands for a long time. "I'm not the one should tell you, Your Grace." He sighed. "But Jon's a stubborn ass... your pardon. He won't tell you, and you should know before the rumors find you. Jon joined the Watch because he's a bastard. Don't know why he didn't go south, but best for the living he didn't. He made his vow, and meant every word. There was a ranging north of the Wall, some rumor of a wildling army and king beyond the Wall.Mance Raydar, his name was. A good man, all told. There was some trouble and the Lord Commander Mormont died with most his men. Jon and a few others made it back to the Wall just in time fore the wildling attack. Jon held them off, until Stannis arrived."

He laughed, the sound bitter and sad. "I truly believed he was the true king. I did. But I was wrong..."

Danaerys held back her instinctual anger at the words. The man was dead, and his friend still grieved.

"Jon saw the dead, north of the Wall. The wildlings too, that was why they were headed south, formed an army. Jon was elected Lord Commander and decided to let the wildlings south of the Wall, long as they agreed to help defend it." Davos looked at Jon, brows furrowed. "Some in the Watch disagreed with that choice. So they killed him. A pack of them, surrounded their lord and stabbed him. Knives in the heart, all of them. Murdered by his brothers!" His voice roughened in anger. "I found him. Alone in the dark, blood black in the snow. They'd even locked away his wolf. Ghost was howling fit to kill."

He looked at Danny, eye to eye. "He was dead, Your Grace, make no mistake. I've seen plenty dead men in my time."

She stared at him, not wanting to accept his words. If he was dead, then how... Then how could an army of dead men be marching this moment to the Wall? How could her husband, her sun and stars, and her own son be used to bring dragons back into the world? Magic could kill, she'd seen it, so could it truly bring life? Davos saw the question on her face.

"It was the red woman. Melissandre." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, words quiet. "She spoke her words and Jon.... came back. The Lord Commander came back to life. Next day, he executed his assassins. All of them, even the boy, and walked away. Said his watch was ended."

Danaerys looked at the unconscious man, back to the smuggler. "Melissandre, you said." He nodded. "She came to Dragonstone. She said to summon Jon Snow, and listen to his words..." Davos' face darkened, but Danny didn't notice. What was is the priestess said?

"Meri kivio larilaros oz maghazen kostas." She murmured. "The prince who was promised shall bring the dawn." But who was the prince? Her, rightful heir to Aegon the Conqueror, or this pale unconscious man, king in the North?

Danaerys Targeryen stood abruptly, startling the seated man who rushed to his feet. "Thank you, Ser Davos. Watch over him for now. I will return, and take your place." She turned and left the stateroom quickly so Davos could not see her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her emotions for long. She had far too much to think about.


End file.
